Remnants
by Ryo Kokoro
Summary: The last member of a forgotten race runs from mordor to live a new life. Is it any better? Will the last remaining child of its kind be able to destroy the last form of Sauron? (I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries) RandR. This is a non-slash fic, if
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only the member of this race, in fact I co-own it so unless your StaceyC you have to ask before you use it. Sorry. Other than that I have no claim over anything in the books I mention. I wish I did. Also some places mentioned in this story are made up Since I'm so bad at geography.  
  
  
  
"Go! Destroy all you can. Now!" Sauron's order.  
  
I run. Beings all around. Men, Dwarves, Orcs. All fighting. They are not who I'm looking for. The Elves. Another section of battle. I must find them. No other would listen.  
  
There they are. My mother once told me that an elf sees the truth in the heart. Maybe they'll se my truth. No!! They're attacking me. All are good fighters its hard to evade them, but I mustn't retaliate. I must find the leader. There. Not far.  
  
An arrow grazed my arm, I can't stop now.  
  
"Sir Elf," I fall to my knees, but I have caught his attention. "Please, Sir Elf, I mean no harm."  
  
There are three arrows pointed at my head. I can only hope this elf will hear me.  
  
He's in front of me now. I can't control the tears that start to run down my face. "Please, I wish not to be his servant, even if he has promised his Kingdom to me. Please, he killed them, I saw it. All of them. My Father. My mother. He killed them all." I'm tired now. So tired I lose consciousness my last sight was the elf's face filled with compassion and sympathy as I fell.  
  
***  
  
"Elrond, she can not be permitted. Leave her." A Lady's voice. An Elven Lady.  
  
"She's the only one left. She's all alone, Galadriel." Its him the Elf Lord, I know it.  
  
"She is young, nothing more than a child to her kind and our own." Another Elf Lord. And they are all talking about me.  
  
I open my eyes, we're in a wood, the sunlight is filtering through trees, all golden and green. So different from the dark land. There are three Elf lord's and one great Elf lady nearby.  
  
"I agree with Elrond, she should remain protected." The strange Elf Lord stood tall, and proud.  
  
These elves aren't as heartless as I had feared they would be. But am I safe? Is the Enemy near? Will he attempt to command me again? I shudder.  
  
"If it eases you any I know who she is," he turns to me and smiles gently. "Do you remember child, we've met before. Our two families. Your's and mine. In a glen not long ago. I had my own son about your age with me."  
  
I must be honest. "I do not remember, Sir," I wish I could say I did. "I remember nothing before…The Night they were all taken."  
  
The face changed. The Elf Lord was sad now. As if some hope of his had been lost. I wish I could change that. I can't.  
  
"I'm sorry," I can't help but fidget with all their attention on me. The third Elf Lord steps forward his eyes are shining, in a moment I realize their talking, silently. I really want to eavesdrop, but I don't think that would help me any.  
  
The Elf Lord, Elrond, moved in next to the other, the one that said he knew me. "The Enemy uses many tricks, but her kind are not easily swayed. What did he do?" the question was to me.  
  
"I don't know," I start to remember the glimpses of the night when the black men came, and afterwards. "There was only blackness. And when it moved I was surrounded by orcs. He told me I was to lead the army. I would defeat the bad men, that killed them. He said if I did what he said I would have my vengeance and power. He lied, he told me that evil elves killed them. I knew it was a lie, because…" I can't continue I don't know how I knew.  
  
"How?" the third Elf Lord now, "How did you know it was a lie?"  
  
I hesitate, searching my mind for the answer. "Because, the elves were there, it was a large clearing surrounded by trees. The elves were there, We tried to make it to the trees to safety with the elves, but they, my…kind…they didn't, they wanted to fight. I tried to follow the elves, but the horse I was on threw me and I didn't make it to the trees." There's flashes of things happening that night. It goes to fast. The world starts to spin.  
  
"You can relax now." The Elf Lord steadies me. "It must be hard to remember after some time. I know she speaks true. We were there. The week didn't end with the joy we thought it would. It held such promise, but maybe it isn't over yet. I will take her with me. There are many in Mirkwood who would take her in."  
  
"No Thranduil," Elrond again. "that would compromise your purpose, and leave her no lineage to speak of. For we must not speak of it until the end. I will take her to Rivendell and raise her myself, a daughter she will be to me."  
  
"No, not completely," Galadriel the great Elf Lady, I don't like her, she is cold to me. "If you take her in to preserve her race, she can not be treated as Elven."  
  
"What do you propose?" Celeborn moved to stand next to her.  
  
"Almost is all she will ever be in elven hearts, and hard it will be for her. Take her, Elrond, with the title of Linea-éunie. Almost Daughter." She turned to me. "I'm sorry, I seem cold to you, do not scowl. You have learned things in Mordor, that no being should have to live in the Light knowing. I will not apologize, you're life will be hard. But better still than a life with the Enemy. Find your light, and then I will agree for your claim as the Two-in-one, the Ineá ni Fírea." With that the Lady and the Elf Lord Celeborn ride off, away from here. Thanduil stays only a moment, speaking quietly to Elrond, then leaves as well.  
  
"It will be a hard path ahead of you." I jump out of the daze I had gone into, at the Elf's voice.  
  
"That has been said many times to me, Sir, but I believe the path was harder and less happy when it was walked in the dark.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Come, I will take you to Rivendell, with hope it might prove to be a better home than the one you had before."  
  
"I remember no home I ever had."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The moment Elrond was spotted there was a crowd of Elves. Young ones, and Younger ones. The rode on toward the center where they would stay. Elrond had explained she would meet Celebrain, Elrond's wife, and his two sons, and then they would have a small meal.  
  
"A strange gift you bring." Celebrain stated when she noticed the young girl.  
  
"Spoils of war are often strange." Elrond eased the girl out of the saddle into Celebrain's waiting arms.  
  
With a tender touch Celebrain brushed back a lock of white hair. "And with the mark of the moon on her, too." She referred to the white locks of hair that framed her face, against the raven black darkness of the rest. "Is she…"  
  
"Yes." Elrond answered before she finished. Celebrain took the hint that it was secret.  
  
"What's her name?" Celebrain asked as she rubbed a dark spot off of the girls pale cheek. She waited for the answer, and when it did not come she scolded Elrond.  
  
"I do know it." I just didn't know if she…  
  
"My name is Lessa." The girl opened her eyes surprising Celebrain.  
  
"Were you awake this entire time, Lessa?"  
  
"Yes." Lessa's reply was innocent, but she squirmed any ways not used to being held at all, never-the-less gently.  
  
"You must be hungry, when did you eat last?"  
  
"I don't remember." The answer startled Celebrain even more. Lessa explained. "I wouldn't eat what the orcs brought me. I just had fresh water, and sometimes fresh berries."  
  
"Yrchs!? Were they the ones who kept you, all this time." Celebrain was clearly appalled.  
  
"No. They were supposed to be servants, but I didn't want anything to do with them."  
  
"Then who kept…" the answer was beginning to dawn on her and her voice trailed off. The damage was done, a cloud had settled over Lessa's face. The small girl pulled close to her, as if for protection. It was then that Celebrain vowed to care for the child despite all that was said in the meeting Elrond had attended. If not in name then in spirit, this child would be her daughter. She didn't know Elrond had already taken the same vow.  
  
***  
  
Years passed quickly, and Lessa, as the elves, aged slowly. In fact, in heart Lessa was elven to all in Rivendell, regardless of Galadriel's words. She was close to her adoptive family. She would spend time in the Record rooms with Celebrain in the morning. In the afternoon she would travel in the woods with Elronhir, learning the way of the land and tree, horsemanship, and stealth. And practice different fighting techniques with Elondir, where she became a master of daggers, staff, and whip. Her aim was good at a bow. Her talent was hand to hand, or close range combat. Agile, fast, and strong. She would listen to Elrond's stories in evening, and sit by him at dusk, forever learning of his wisdom. She became a strategist, and tactitian, and all Rivendell leaned it for her heart and spirit were strong. These were the best times, but they came abruptly to a halt.  
  
Many of man's years had passed, but Lessa was still a child, very young, even though she had a wisdom passed her years. It was when Arwen came that Lessa truly learned what Galadriel met. Elronhir and Elondir seemed, to her, to only ones who cared any more. It was evident that Arwen was the very center of Elrond's heart. And Lessa felt it as a blow to the face. There were no longer Stories in the hall, Celebrain was hardly in the records room now. There was such a fuss over Arwen that Lessa was pushed aside. No longer could she sit at the table reserved for Elrond and his guest she was moved to another one filled with hateful Elflings who mocked, and teased her.  
  
Life had been so wonderful. 'But,' Lessa reasoned. 'an almost-daughter is better than no daughter at all. And now they have one, and almost is never good enough.' Reason did not help here. For, she noticed, Rivendell grew dark, and cold. And it frightened her. She stopped coming for food completely, and stayed within the safety of her own room. And then it also got dark.  
  
The sons of Elrond were the first to notice Lessa's estrangement. They comforted her when they could, but they were now running messages from place to place and were seldom there. It was then brought to Celebrain's attention, when Lessa's absence from meeting the brothers was marked.  
  
They had met them after a long journey. With a quick glance around Elondir had noticed that his dearest sister was not there (for it cannot be said Elves don't play favorites, and Lessa had the heart of the sons of Elrond).  
  
Elronhir had also noticed. "She is most likely unaware of our return." It was then that Celebrain had completely forgotten about Lessa. And in fact had not seen her for many days. "Elrond when was the last time you have seen Lessa?" when Elrond responded that it had been some time ago, Celebrain overwhelmed by worry and grief.  
  
"Don't worry," Elrondir soothed. "Most likely she is in her room."  
  
But when they checked, she wasn't and had not been for some time. And Elrond ordered a search, that his sons would lead, while Celebrain wept for guilt, and little Arwen was given to the care of Amyen.  
  
***  
  
The only thing that passed her mind were the words that had been said long ago "there are many in Mirkwood who would take her in." Lessa hoped that was true, and yet her heart grieved. She was in an unfamiliar wood. And it was dark, and an evil feeling was all about her. "Mirkwood will be full of light where the elves dwell, and I will be welcome." She kept her heart on that goal. Lessa had never been past Rivendell's borders. And had become dreadfully lost after she lost the path.  
  
As she walked she stumbled over a branch and started to fall, but the ground gave way into a deep underground cave, and she was falling to far. She started to scream and just as she was about to feel the hard stone floor in impact, she stopped. She just stopped, there was the floor not far from her face and she reached she wasn't falling. She softly landed. Above her, at least 50 feet away was the small opening. It would be impossible to climb out. Then she lifted off the floor again. She just knew how to fly, as if something, some secret, had been revealed to her. And it worked, she came to opening easily, and walked out, she was still cold, and slightly scared.  
  
"The Enemy has people here…" the thought trailed off as she came into a clearing of webs. It was full of them.  
  
Lessa was to determined not to give up. This was the way she was going, nothing was going to stop her. However, she might have reconsidered if she knew she was going the wrong way. Here is were Lessa's biggest fault came to play. She was stubborn, and shrewish, and she wanted things to go her way, and no one was there to give her another opinion to go by. She got cocky with how easily she got out of the cave, spiders seemed a small problem. She soon learned differently.  
  
She was doing fine, almost to the edge of the clearing, when something brushed the back of her neck. Of course, when she turned around, all she saw was a huge Spider head coming toward her. She backed up slowly, right into a web. Immediately getting entangled in the strands. The owner of the web quickly came out of hiding to claim her. Lessa cowered and struggled only becoming more ensnared by the sticky strands. The first spider started to rush at the other one, and they began to fight. As they fought they continued moving away further from the girl. For a moment she rested, until she heard the whistling.  
  
She growled. One thing after another. She got angry. And she could see a white radiance start to surround her. The energy pushed, and burned at the thick thread that entrapped her, but it wasn't enough, it was all absorbed and left her exhausted. Then she realized, it was her energy she was using, and the light faded.  
  
(authors note- this is a generalization of her race all have the abilities of flight, strength, and to manipulate many different forms of energy. The thing is its different for each one. Of course, you don't know this yet, and I might explain it sooner or later, but in case I don't. Lessa was the heir apparent next to her brother. She took after her Great Grandmother, and the mark of the moon is a symbol of great power, it comes very seldom, and have only once had two with the same mark been alive at the same time. Her Great Grandmother had died in the plague from the original land they came from and had not returned with the family. News was brought a few months after Lessa's birth that the Lady had died. Also with the moon, came the stars, In Lessa's case the light of the Stars. In her eyes. It was only noted in her no other of her kind had been known to possess this trait. It marked her as Unique and Elite, but what it means had not been discovered by the time of the race's annihilation.)  
  
Lessa gave up she was exhausted. She hung limp in the threads. There was a new kind of whistle, and right arm fell free. Another and both arms could be used again. New hope was lit in her heart and she fought again. It did not take long for her to realize that the "whistles" she had recently been hearing were arrows flying past cutting the web to pieces. Lessa grew frantic as she realized that the spiders were coming back. She basically flew out of the remainders of the web. She crawled on away from the sound of their return. She couldn't stand, so she dragged herself on. She looked back to see the spider nearly right on her.  
  
An arrow struck one of its eyes and the creature shrieked in rage and pain. More arrows came and the spider backed off.  
  
Lessa squeezed her eyes shut as her "rescuer" approached. Whoever it was walked lightly. Strong yet slender and gentle hands lifted her from the ground, and placed her on the back of a young, small horse. The horse was fleet and got to its destination quikly.  
  
"Open your eyes." A gentle voice demanded. Lessa obeyed. It was an Elf, and Lessa suspected they were in Mirkwood.  
  
"Many are searching for you." The elf turned stern.  
  
Lessa raised and eyebrow. "And you are?" she deliberately pointed out this Elf's rudeness.  
  
The Elf smiled. "I am Glorfindel, I reside in Rivendell. For a week now I have been searching these woods for you."  
  
"I have seen you before," Lessa acknowledged in a proper manner.  
  
"You miss little, and you act as though you were a queen. Elrond brought you up well. Beside that point, little hope was left for you, and you seem not to be the better for your travels. Thranduil has prepared a small feast for you."  
  
Lessa ignored the last remark. "You are not an archer, you are a swordsman, there was someone with you."  
  
Glorfindel was clearly taken off his guard. "Very little is missed indeed, the king's own son was the archer tonight he went on ahead to announce your arrival. Lets not put his effort in vain, you will sit by the King tonight. Away."  
  
Lessa followed eagerly she was where she had set out to be and, despite Glorfindel's words, stronger for the experience. She thought it best to wait explaining her intention to stay until the absolutely last possible moment.  
  
***  
  
"It has been many years since we first met, little one, and you have changed much. Come sit beside me and tell me your tale." Thranduil stood when he saw Lessa and greeted her warmly. The other elves took his example and stood as well.  
  
Lessa flushed unused to such courtesy of late. "It would, sir, be a boring tale indeed, that you have asked of me." Lessa bowed her head to ride her face.  
  
"Nonsense, all that has concerned…the little Lady, interests me." Thranduil's voice was stern, and kind. Lessa remembered why she liked him. Pleased and flattered, Lessa gave the King and his court, a graceful, sweeping curtsy. In a manner that contrasted her common clothing. It also showed that she was dressed below herself, bringing such a small regard into the brightest of light.  
  
"Come now, and eat. Then rest, I will hear your tale when the sun is high again." Thranduil gestured to the seat next to him, and Glorfindel escorted her all the way. The meal was wonderful, and Lessa ate heartily, as she had not for quite a long time. And she smiled and laughed. A flame rekindled in her eyes, and she enjoyed herself immensely.  
  
***  
  
In the morning when Lessa awoke, there were 4 elven ladies waiting beside her bed. The light was streaming everywhere.  
  
The elves introduced themselves as Antien, Tylionarien, Zentialié, and Ryoniken. Once they saw she was awake they were full of questions, and seemed eager to know her.  
  
"Lady, do you remember…" "Why do you sleep with your eyes closed?" "Antien, she's here, I know the King said this was not the time, but…" "I understand Ryoniken, quiet, she has ears and she hears us now."  
  
Lessa confused by the commotion and the strangeness of the elves, for they were very excited about something, drew back in alarm. Eyes wide.  
  
"Do not be concerned, we are excited to meet you, we have seen you before, though you do not remember. And are greatly pleased with you, last night was a beautiful performance." Zentialié stepped forward and took her hand.  
  
"Such a remarkable curtsy." Tylionarien gave a small one of her own. "Did Celebrain, teach it to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure…" Lessa replied, still slightly bewildered. "Perhaps."  
  
"We have brought you new attire before you meet the King, your estate is higher than these. Please accept our gift." Ryoniken, even though it was evident she thought badly of Lessa having to wear such common clothing gently took the old outfit from beside the bed and folded it gently. Then produce a bundle of beautiful cloth. That Lessa eyes shined at the very sight. She remembered getting such things from Celebrain, when Celebrain found time to make them, but that was long ago.  
  
"I thank you." Lessa said as they helped her dress into the marvelous stuff. "But I would hardly have gone through the woods in something as wonderful as this. And truly, it is the most beautiful I have yet been gifted with."  
  
"Lady, before you gave your terrific curtsy, we all thought you to look as a Queen of the Old Times, when it came to us that the outfit you were wearing was not more than a riding habit, we could not help but desire you should wear the best we could make." Antien reassured her with a smile. "If you would allow, Lady, let us fix your hair as well."  
  
Lessa laughed, realizing that her hair must be an awful sight from what it had been through.  
  
***  
  
Thranduil stood in a warm, open council hut. Glorfindel was with him. "What is your council?"  
  
"King Thranduil, for me to council your wisdom would be treacherous. I have not the wisdom you are renowned for."  
  
"But here I am confused. I am eager, and yet…Maybe it should not be so." Thranduil wore a puzzled frown.  
  
"If I can assist, I will." Glorfindel stated. "Perhaps, letting things happen as they will, would be best. Let your son sit by you, as you would had it not been Lessa that was to be presented. Perhaps you forget, that both of their memories at that time had been purged in Lessa's case, and suppressed for your son. They will not remember each other, and if they did remember that time, I was told, sir, that they were masked. It is a hard secret to keep when you await with such eagerness the result. After all no other had been announced, not to mention completed, and that is the hope here. The completion. It will be many years before either are ready, with hope the Enemy will then be defeated."  
  
"You speek truth, Glorfindel, and here you have greatly counciled me and show wisdom beyond your words." Thranduil paused. "Send for my son, this will be only another meeting with another traveler."  
  
Legolas was soon found and came eagerly to his father. He enjoyed these meetings, and was greatly interested in the elf that had come from Rivendell, there were few visitors in Mirkwood, and this was the strangest he had seen yet.  
  
He stood by his father patiently. Thousands of questions went through his mind, but he remained silent most of them would be answered soon.  
  
When she walked in he was amazed. He had expected to see her as she had been last night. Instead, she walked in with a dress of white and gold. The hem bordered in gold silk swayed around her gold sandaled feet. The bodice was gold and fit her well, the sleeves were loose and attached with a small golden jewels down the outside. The neckline went from shoulder to shoulder. Her hair was done in a marvelous fashion. The white locks were left down to frame her face, while her raven black hair was swept up loosely and small curls swayed in the breeze. When he had first seen her it had been let down and left to its own will. It had reached nearly to her waist, and had been straight. It was evident she felt slightly uncomfortable. And her face was flushed under the color that had been applied so recently.  
  
"I have come as you bid, King Thranduil, what is your wish." Once again Lessa gave that remarkable curtsy. She was slightly uncomfortable, but appeared just as elegant as she had before.  
  
"I wish to hear your tale of how you came to be in my halls." It was a gentle demand.  
  
She hesitated. "I felt…caged." It was half the truth, but she had learned true honesty, and was uncomfortable with returning to things that should have been forgotten.  
  
Thranduil saw this and though it pained him, it would be better if she learned not to use the tricks from Mordor. "Why did you leave your sanctuary in Rivendell?" the King asked again.  
  
This time there was no hesitation. The truth would be revealed. "Sir, Rivendell turned dark, and cold, hence I came to search for the warmth of your halls."  
  
"Dark and cold?" it was the Prince that spoke. "That is hardly believable, and yet you tell the truth, for I see the truth in your eyes. How did it come to pass that Rivendell of all places would fall, why did we here nothing of this till now." Immediately Legolas felt ashamed his time for asking had not yet come, but this strange elf had intrigued him and he had lost his patience with formalities.  
  
"You miss my meaning, the change in Rivendell is in my eyes only, and my heart despaired." Before Thranduil or Legolas could speak again, she continued. "If it be allowed, Sirs, let the reason remain my own. I give my oath that no harm shall come of it."  
  
"You have placed yourself in harm, to leave a peaceful place, and then you hide it from those who wish to help. Many things you learned before and still you resort to them." The King's voice was harsh.  
  
Lessa bowed her head and her eyes started to sting, but she would not cry. "Forgive me, Sir, I sought refuge, and safety here. Have I brought despair and darkness to follow me? Will it forever follow me?" she could not betray Elrond with words from her mouth, she owed him to much to speak unfavourably.  
  
Legolas's heart went out to her, evidently she had seen much darkness, and the light was hard for her to obtain.  
  
Thranduil's eyes began to shine. ~Show me the darkness in Rivendell~ Lessa started, unprepared to be allowed to speak from mind to mind with such grand and Elf. Unconsciously she showed him what he asked pieces of the puzzle forming slowly, yet swiftly. All the years she had been in Rivendell was shown to the King in a matter of moments. Legolas did not dare intrude on them.  
  
Finally, Thranduil closed his eyes, and Lessa gasped and blinked quickly. "So it has begun?" he turned to Glorfindel who was only a few feet away.  
  
"Yes." He nodded sadly, for he was one of the few that had seen what was happening as he came on his travels.  
  
"I am sorry, Young One," Thranduil stopped and smiled as Lessa straightened indignantly, "you must return. Greatly has your absence been missed, as Glorfindel can testify. I will not deprive Rivendell of such a priceless jewel. Rest here for as long as the trees are bare, then when they are green again, you will journey back to where you are needed." Lessa stared at them once more, gravely. She sighed, and to show she axcepted the decision gave a full sweeping curtsy, once more. Then quickly turned to return to her quarters, change, and…perhaps wander around this land some more.  
  
When she had gone Legolas turned to his father, "Surely, she is the strangest of elves known in this time."  
  
Thranduil smiled. "You have much wisdom, and there is much you must yet learn. She is lonely, and has aged remarkably, it is both sad and happy, yet distant but always near."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Your words confuse me, but I will dwell on them later. For now I wish to learn more of this strange elf. I will wander with her." And Legolas left to follow the girl.  
  
***  
  
"Here people believe you are Elven, do not tell them otherwise." Glorfindel continued his lecture, Lessa had heard much the same before. "Tell you name to no one who asks, even the King, if he wished to do so." This surprised Lessa, that rule was new.  
  
"I understand. All is taken into consideration, may I go?" Lessa's voice held a hint of irritation in it.  
  
"There are times when you resemble mortal women." He scolded, then he smiled. "You may have your fun, I forget you are young, for you would have others believe elsewise."  
  
Lessa smiled and turned quickly, back in her old riding habit, with her flowing loose and free she felt comfortable, and more natural.  
  
With quick feet she ran on the green grass, basking in the warmth of the sun. The green fabric she wore shown like emeralds, and the black belt shined as polished ebony. Her spirits high, she found a nice climbing tree, and reached a nice wide branch that she stretched out. The breeze ran its fingers through her hair, and the sun warmed her skin. The branch swaying softly combined with all these comforts and lulled her to sleep.  
  
When she awoke she was not alone. The Elf Prince was right next to her waiting for her to wake, a puzzled look on his fair face.  
  
"Yes?" Lessa asked readily, eager for new company.  
  
"You sleep with your eyes closed." Lessa could have guessed that question. She sighed, she couldn't sleep with her eyes wide open. In fact she had difficulty resting when an elf was sleeping near by. It gave her chills.  
  
"I prefer not knowing what happens when I sleep, I find I rest better." Completely honest remark, still deceitful but truthful enough. She smiled. "Excuse me, sir, you saved my life and I know not your name."  
  
Legolas obviously was not expecting gratitude from her. "I am Legolas." It was a simple answer.  
  
"Legolas…" Lessa tried the name on her toungue. "You are a master of the bow. I admire your accurate shot, which has placed me in your debt."  
  
"You owe me no debt, Lady…" Legolas hesitated, realizing he still had nothing to call her.  
  
Lessa realizing she was being rude thought quickly of a name to give him. "I have been called Linea-éunie. Linea if you please."  
  
The name puzzled him even more, this elf went from different to strange, and he liked it. Her difference stood her out among the other Eldar, and he thought her good-hearted, despite her deceitful ways.  
  
"Linea, will you walk with me?"  
  
"I would. And great joy would I have of your company."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay everyone, please review. This is my first fic so be kind please. I'm not sure if this will turn into a romance or not so let me know what you think. Once again I only own the idea of Lessa and what she does, if anything else doesn't seem right its probably wrong and I'm sorry. I'll upload another chapter as soon as I get the time, I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Believe it or not I'm alive. I know! I'm shocked to. Well after all those computer troubles the system had finally crashed. Leaving me with nothing both my stories completely gone. I couldn't go on. Only now…years later..i've reread my own stuff and thought. Wow. I could sooo make this better. So I went through an excruciating process of trying to remember so old passwords wondering if I should try to continue my stories where they left off. (of course after some major editing) if so, any suggestions on where you want the stories to go would be good since after all this time some of the details have been lost in the clutter of my mind.


End file.
